


Captain's Woman

by thelemon_isinplay



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Star Trek reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemon_isinplay/pseuds/thelemon_isinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons gets some ideas about Grif's future promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Woman

Two loud knocks on Grif's bedroom door pulled Simmons away from Grif, a shocked look on his flushed face. Grif rolled his eyes, already having sensed there would be an interruption, loosening his grip on the other man's waist as he felt Simmons' arms unwind slightly from their place around him.

"Simmons!" Sarge's voice called from outside the door. "You in there?"

Simmons gulped, throwing an apologetic look towards his companion before stuttering in the direction of the closed door, "Y-yes, sir!"

The 'dagnabbit, again?' that followed was just loud enough to be heard in the room, forcing a short, irritated sigh from Grif. "I don't have time to question yer life choices at the moment, as I am assumin' Grif's in there, too, but I need yer help out here. Double time," Sarge announced.

Simmons gave yet another look to Grif, this time torn. Grif rolled his eyes once more, as lazily as he could muster. "Fine. Go. Sarge's ass won't kiss itself, I guess."

Simmons grinned. "Thanks, Grif," he said, leaning in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "I won't forget this when I'm the captain."

Grif laughed a little at that. He sat heavily on the bed they hadn't quite managed to get to and unabashedly checked out Simmons as the other man collected his shed armor and clothes. "Oh, really. What are we talkin' here, second in command?"

"Better," Simmons promised, pulling on his shirt.

"What's better than that if you're already captain?"

"Captain's woman."

There was a short pause. "You _what_ now?"

"Well, Captain's man in this case," Simmons corrected himself quickly.

"And how is that supposed to be better?" Grif asked.

"Well, you don't have to do any real work - all you do is eat tasty food and laze around in my quarters every day--"

"Which I do already," Grif pointed out.

"--and have sex with me whenever either of us wants to," Simmons finished, locking the last piece of armor into place.

"Which we also do already. Hey, any perks to this job so I might be persuaded to take it?" Grif asked with a bemused smile on his face.

"Yep. You'd have greater persuasive powers on me than even my second in command, and you'd be the second most valued person in the base," Simmons responded. He busied himself by shortly checking the status of his visor.

Grif took a second to contemplate, then said, "Beneath you is my guess."

"In every sense of the words," Simmons said, disengaging his helmet once more to reveal a sly smirk before leaning in one more time to pull Grif into a short kiss.

When he pulled away, Simmons found a lopsided grin plastered on Grif's face. "I accept the promotion, in that case," he said, eliciting a short chuckle from Simmons before he finished, "Now go on, kissass. Work to do, remember?"

Simmons waved goodbye as he headed out the door, pulling said door shut just to enter a pretty much one-sided conversation with their idiot of a commanding officer. Grif scoffed. "Captain's woman," he muttered to the empty room with a smile. "That dork."


End file.
